Les petites histoires de Los Angeles
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Il arrive bien des aventures aux habitants de Los Angeles. Entre mauvaises idées, défis stupides et tentatives ratées, la vie n'est pas de tout repos au pueblo !
1. La promenade

Voici** OS en réponse à un défi**, le Ghost's Challenge. Je participe après avoir lu les écrits des autres participants, ça n'a pas été facile d'en faire abstraction. Mais Little Bones m'a convaincu d'en être, donc je me suis lancée. Ce n'est clairement pas l'OS du siècle, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Les **trois conditions** du défi se trouvent après l'OS pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. Je les ai respectées, même si leur place n'est peut-être pas aussi importante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Vous me direz ça en review. **Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Zorro ne sont pas ma propriété

* * *

**La promenade**

.

Diego avait été idiot cette fois. Il devait le reconnaître. Sinon il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

Sa réussite à faire peur aux soldats il y a quelques mois l'avait décidé à réitérer l'expérience. Comme il l'avait fait au monastère avec le moine fou, il avait décidé d'inventer de nouvelles histoires susceptibles d'effrayer les lanciers à différents endroits de la région. Ainsi pourrait-il s'en servir pour se cacher ou prendre de l'avance sur les lanciers lors d'une nouvelle course-poursuite avec eux.

Il n'en avait raconté que deux jusque là. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait aussi fait quelques allusions pour une troisième histoire. Il voulait la raconter ce soir-là. Garcia et Reyes la lui réclamaient. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que cet indien devienne un fantôme ? Hantait-il vraiment les profanateurs de son lieu de repos ?

Il avait dû remettre son récit à plus tard. L'orage menaçait, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver un autre jour pour dîner ensemble à la taverne. Il fallait mieux pour lui regagner l'hacienda avant que l'orage éclate. Bernardo et lui l'avaient heureusement atteint quand une pluie diluvienne s'était mise à tomber.

Après s'être retiré pour la nuit, il avait gagné la grotte. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti avec Tornado et, puisque que ce n'était pas encore possible ce jour-là, il comptait au moins passer un peu de temps avec lui. Problème, son compagnon avait un peu trop d'influence sur lui.

Il l'avait poussé de la tête vers la selle puis avait indiqué l'entrée de la grotte avec un hennissement. Il voulait sortir. Plus exactement, il voulait qu'ils sortent tous deux cette nuit.

Le tonnerre s'était tu voilà une heure déjà et il savait le gros de l'orage déjà loin d'eux. Ne restait que la pluie tombant sans discontinuer des nuages couvrant le ciel. Pas de quoi arrêter Tornado. Pas non plus de quoi arrêter Diego.

Rester à l'intérieur l'ennuyait prodigieusement et il n'avait pas sommeil. Se balader sous la pluie était la dernière chose à faire sans doute. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il sella Tornado. Un bref changement de vêtement plus tard, Zorro grimpait sur son dos et ils passaient à l'extérieur.

Il avait laissé l'animal choisir leur direction. L'eau ruisselait sur chacun d'eux. Elle refroidissait à peine l'air encore chaud de ces derniers jours caniculaires.

Tornado avait pris la direction de la sierra à une allure tranquille. Rien ne devait normalement venir entraver leur ballade. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu, c'était que Garcia se retrouve sur leur chemin.

Un ranchero avait été trouvé le docteur Avila pour le conduire dans une des haciendas environnantes auprès d'un blessé. Le sergent et un lancier les y escortaient. Avec ce temps, la voiture du médecin risquait de s'enliser, il était plus sûr qu'ils les accompagnent pour les aider au besoin. Du moins Zorro l'avait-il supposé en voyant l'équipée.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Garcia s'était lancé à sa poursuite, commandant à Sotello de poursuivre la route avec les deux autres. La foulée de Tornado s'était allongée. Il était parti au galop là où son maître l'avait décidé, l'endroit hanté par le fantôme de l'indien dont Diego n'avait pas encore raconté toute l'histoire.

La pluie nuisait à la visibilité. Il avait entraîné Tornado vers le mauvais chemin.

L'eau rendait l'ascension des collines escarpées difficiles. Le cheval peinait à trouver prise sur la boue. Il avait glissé et, en cherchant à retrouver son équilibre, son cavalier avait chuté.

La réception avait été douloureuse. Zorro avait senti sa cheville prendre un mauvais angle. Il n'y avait eu aucun craquement, mais une entorse ne valait pas mieux qu'une cheville cassée. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à remonter sur sa monture. Garcia avait alors gagné beaucoup de terrain.

Renonçant à grimper, le Renard avait lancé Tornado vers le bas des collines, évitant le sergent de justesse quand il avait fait tourner son cheval pour les longer.

.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, à chevaucher avec seulement quelques mètres d'avance sur Garcia, un pied dans le vide, très proche de se faire attraper. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été imprudent, ou plutôt parce qu'il avait été idiot.

Son pied gauche lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il le passe dans l'étrier. À prendre appui sur l'autre, il gênait la course de Tornado. L'animal sentait en outre qu'il n'était pas bien. Il se refusait à accélérer de peur d'aggraver la situation et de voir son cavalier chuter encore. Une fois lui avait suffi, il avait suffisamment eu peur pour lui à ce moment là.

\- Arrêtez-vous, Zorro ! commanda dans son dos Garcia pour la énième fois.

Le Renard ne répondit pas, trop concentré à chercher une solution face au poursuivant qui gagnait sans cesse du terrain. Elle lui apparut au détour d'un rocher.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer, sergent Garcia ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du soldat.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardez où vous êtes !

Il profita que l'attention du militaire se portait sur son environnement pour faire bifurquer Tornado vers la gauche. Et le grondement sourd qui en venait.

\- Arrêtez, Zorro ! lança Garcia.

Cette fois, sa voix était tintée d'inquiétude. Le sergent venait de reconnaître la description du rocher de l'ours qu'en avait fait don Diego. L'amas pierreux marquait le passage sinueux entre les hautes falaises formant ensuite un canyon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Canyon où était mort un mystérieux indien il y a bien longtemps. Indien dont le militaire ne savait pas tant de choses, à l'inverse de Zorro apparemment, et qui affolait son imagination à mesure que le grondement environnant se faisait plus fort.

Zorro incita Tornado à accélérer. Derrière eux l'allure du cheval du soldat ralentit sensiblement. Ils disparurent de leur champ de vision au profit d'un virage.

\- Partez avant qu'il soit trop tard ! cria Zorro. Ou il vous tuera !

L'écho donnait à sa voix un air effrayant. Garcia tressaillit.

\- Il... non, il ne me fera rien, se dit-il.

Sa voix résonna jusqu'au Renard qui éclata de rire. Garcia arrêta totalement son cheval cette fois. Il ne savait trop s'il tremblait de peur ou de froid. L'air était ici bien moins chaud qu'ailleurs et il était trempé.

Il remit sa monture au pas, franchissant le virage qui avait fait disparaître Zorro à sa vue, lequel semblait avoir disparu. Il n'entendait plus les sabots de son cheval sur le sol, l'homme s'était tu. Seul restait le grondement presque assourdissant à cet endroit. Comme si le tonnerre s'était concentré sur quelques mètres carrés.

La lumière de la lune qui peinait déjà à transpercer les nuages n'était pas visible ici. Le crépuscule avait complètement laissé place à la nuit. C'était à peine si le sergent pouvait distinguer les parois autour de lui.

Il y eut un rire terrifiant puis un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Le lancier imagina terrifié l'indien décidé à faire payer la profanation de son lieu de repos, arme à la main. Aussi peu rassuré que lui, son cheval n'hésita pas quand il lui demanda de faire demi-tour. Et c'est avec un cri d'effroi que Garcia s'enfuit.

Plus loin, Zorro dut se retenir de rire. Il ne voulait pas faire échouer sa manœuvre maintenant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cours d'eau ruisselant au milieu du canyon. Il n'était ni large, ni profond, mais il cascadait régulièrement sur les rochers. Le bruit qui en résultait était amplifié par l'écho du canyon et plus encore par l'étroitesse du passage menant jusqu'à lui. Même en sachant de ce dont il s'agissait, c'était impressionnant et plutôt effrayant.

.

Le trajet du retour se passa sans problème. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, mais la lune perçait à travers des nuages lointain. C'était plus que suffisant pour Tornado et son cavalier.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte avec soulagement. La fatigue se faisait sentir.

\- Diego, enfin !

La voix de don Alejandro tira une grimace au jeune homme. Bernardo et lui l'attendaient de pied ferme depuis un moment semblait-il. Et ils ne semblaient pas ravi de sa sortie nocturne.

\- Père ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?

Diego retira masque et chapeau, puis détacha sa cape.

\- Tornado avait besoin d'exercice.

\- En plein orage ?

\- Il est passé.

\- Pourtant tu es trempé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Il laissa glisser au sol, retenant un gémissement de douleur quand son pied toucha le sol. Ni Alejandro ni Bernardo ne ratèrent cependant sa moue douloureuse.

\- Qu'as-tu, Diego ? Tu es blessé ?

Le jeune don soupira. Les explications s'annonçaient longues, sans compter qu'il lui faudrait ensuite trouver une excuse pour son pied et revoir l'histoire de fantôme qu'il avait conçu pour le canyon. Car celle qu'il comptait raconter aux lanciers avait besoin de modification suite à son équipée. Après ça peut-être pourrait-il dormir. Enfin, ça, c'était s'il survivait à l'ire de ses compagnons quand ils connaîtraient toute l'histoire. Et c'était loin d'être gagné...

* * *

**Déjà fini, eh oui, c'était court. ^^ Un avis à donner ?**

Et voici les** trois conditions du défi** étaient, dans n'importe quel ordre : 1 - Zorro blessé est pourchassé par Garcia qui est à deux doigts de l'attraper. 2 - Zorro fait peur à Garcia en utilisant l'écho d'un canyon. 3 - Il y a une histoire de fantôme et d'indiens.


	2. Mésaventures californiennes

Avec un peu de retard, voici ma participation au** challenge Ricardo**. J'ai eu du mal avec certaines conditions, cela se verra peut-être, mais j'espère que vous prendrez quand même du plaisir à sa lecture.**  
**

* * *

**Mésaventures californiennes**

.

La situation aurait pu être pire, certes. Elle aurait aussi pu être meilleure. Vraiment meilleure.

Diego fit une pause dans l'escalade de l'amas rocheux. Son bras gauche en arrière lui semblait s'être allongé depuis les heures qu'il était attaché à celui de son compagnon.

Ricardo del Amo soufflait comme un bœuf à quelques pas de lui. Il n'aurait certainement pas aimé la comparaison, vu ce qui les avait conduit là, mais Diego ne voyait pas comment dire autre chose.

\- Ralentis, Diego ! s'écria Ricardo le visage rouge par l'effort.

\- Je t'attends, fit remarquer son ami sur le ton de l'évidence, une pointe d'agacement perçant dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi être passé par ici ? Peux-tu me le dire ?

\- Tu as insisté pour passer par le chemin le plus court jusqu'à l'hacienda. _C'est_ le chemin le plus court.

\- Alors tu aurais dû m'obliger à passer ailleurs.

Diego se retint de lui dire qu'il avait essayé mais que rien n'y avait fait. Ricardo avait choisi le chemin le plus court et le plus compliqué en se moquant de son comparse effrayé par l'effort à fournir. Résultat c'était lui qui était en tête et son ami qui peinait à faire un pas de plus.

La chaîne d'un mètre cinquante qui les reliait aurait été absente à ce moment là, Diego aurait abandonné Ricardo sans hésitation. Pour mieux revenir le chercher en Zorro ensuite, cela va sans dire.

\- Bien, décida Ricardo après avoir reprit son souffle, quittons cet endroit de malheur. Je préfère marcher davantage que continuer par ici.

Diego ne chercha pas à discuter, il était d'accord. Il lui emboîta le pas.

…pour le regretter quelques minutes plus tard !

.

Là, il avait de quoi être furieux. Diego fusilla Ricardo du regard faute de pouvoir parler. Ou plutôt pour éviter d'ingurgiter la boue répugnante dans laquelle Ricardo les avait menés.

Le señor del Amo voulait un raccourci ? Il l'avait eu. Le señor del Amo voulait un chemin plus simple ? Il l'avait eu aussi. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à les emmener dans les pires endroits qui soient ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tenta Ricardo après avoir essuyé le maximum de boue de son visage à l'instar de Diego.

\- La route était-elle trop étroite pour que tu ailles plonger là-dedans ? Avais-tu trop chaud ou voulais-tu me punir de quelque chose ? gronda Diego qui n'avait pu arrêter l'élan de son compagnon et avait chuté à son tour.

Ricardo eut une grimace. Nombre de voiture s'enlisait sur ce passage de la route du roi menant à Los Angeles. Ils avaient prévu de la contourner mais lui avait tout de même souhaité vérifier que le passage était impraticable à pied. Clairement, il l'était.

\- C'est de ta faute ! reprocha Ricardo avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi as-tu bougé ?

\- Parce que nous sommes attachés et que tu m'as entraîné !

Le brusque déséquilibre avait conduit le jeune homme à la chute. Dans l'espoir d'éviter un bain de boue, il s'était agrippé à la chaîne entraînant Diego à son tour vers l'inéluctable.

Ils étaient ridicules ainsi. Cela rappelait à Diego des tours que Zorro avait joué. Il saisissait aujourd'hui toute l'ampleur des sentiments divers qui avaient pu traverser ses victimes. La première dirigée toute entière contre le coupable, une colère mêlée de rancœur à l'encontre de Ricardo del Amo à qui il aurait donné une bonne leçon agrémentée d'un Z sur son veston s'il l'avait pu.

\- Tu es l'unique responsable de cette situation, siffla Diego.

Sa patience atteignait ses limites quand Ricardo était concerné. Et plus vite encore cette fois-ci.

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que ton père prendrait la chose si mal ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'était pas visé ! J'ai par ailleurs fait mes plus plates excuses à don Alejandro.

\- Nous avons vu le résultat !

\- Est-ce de ma faute s'il a eu une idée pareille ?

Diego soupira, les souvenirs remontant à la surface.

.

\- Cours ! lui cria Ricardo. Ne te retourne pas !

Trop tard, Diego avait eu le temps de voir le taureau écumant de rage fonçant dans leur direction.

\- Mais que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Rien ! se défendit-t-il.

Assurément _rien_ avait mis l'animal dans cet état. Mais la course empêchait une discussion où il aurait pu avoir une vraie réponse, qu'il n'était de toute manière pas sûr de vouloir connaître.

Il cherchait une idée pour se sortir de ce pétrin quand la voix de Ricardo l'interpella.

\- Là-bas ! L'arbre ! Il est assez grand !

En effet, sa taille respectable leur permettrait d'échapper aux cornes et aux sabots du monstre en furie.

\- Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps… commença Diego.

\- Zorro nous sauvera !

Diego se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils atteignirent l'arbre juste à temps. Les cornes les manquèrent de peur alors qu'ils s'élevaient vers les branches hautes.

Mais l'animal ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Frustré de ne pas les avoir attrapés, il s'escrimait contre le tronc de l'arbre et semblait déterminé à l'abattre.

\- Une autre idée lumineuse ? lança Diego à son compagnon.

\- Évidemment ! Que crois-tu ?

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ça ?

L'exclamation de Diego accompagnait le geste de Ricardo. Le jeune homme venait de tirer de sa ceinture un pistolet dont il retirait déjà le cran de sûreté.

\- Je t'interdis de tirer sur lui !

De surprise à ce coup d'éclat et du fait des assauts répétés faisant tanguer l'arbre, Ricardo perdit l'équilibre. Sa main lâcha le pistolet pour venir se rattraper à une branche.

\- Mon pistolet ! Diego, tu…

\- Je l'ai ! le coupa le don.

\- Alors tire !

\- Certainement pas ! Sais-tu le prix qu'il a coûté à mon père ?

Un choc plus violent que les autres le contraignit tout de même à pointer l'animal de son arme. Les assauts répétés finiraient par avoir raison de l'arbre bien vite.

\- Tire, allons !

Diego ne tira pas. Il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre tant que leur refuge ne serait pas en train de tomber. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à le faire. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les vaqueros de son père présents dans les parages réussirent à passer plusieurs lassos au cou du taureau. Et à l'éloigner du tronc. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement calmée, la bête semblait résignée à ne pas passer sa colère sur eux. Elle permit aux vaqueros de s'approcher davantage, imité par don Alejandro dont l'apparition leur tira des grimaces. Le regard du caballero tomba sur Ricardo puis sur son fils et l'arme dans ses mains.

\- Père, je peux tout vous expliquer !

Mais il doutait que ce soit suffisant. Ce que lui avait confirmé la suite des événements.

.

Alejandro de la Vega n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Ricardo del Amo à son hacienda pour une visite. Il n'avait pas aimé davantage sa proposition auprès de son fils d'une ballade dans la propriété. Ces deux là pouvaient mettre la ville entière sans dessus dessous avec leurs bêtises. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et ce n'était pas l'âge qui les avait assagis. Au contraire !

Il n'avait pas été surpris quand un de ses vaqueros était venu à bride abattue à l'hacienda pour l'avertir qu'ils avaient des ennuis. Sur place, il avait découvert les deux jeunes gens perchés sur un arbre, un taureau fou furieux à son pied et des vaqueros morts de rire tout autour.

\- Tout va bien, patron, l'avait aussitôt rassuré l'un d'eux. Ils ont échappé aux sabots. Bientôt la bête rejoindra le troupeau, elle n'est pas blessée. Ne vous en faites pas, on s'en occupe.

Rapidement Alejandro s'était retrouvé avec les deux garçons penauds devant lui.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, avait-il commencé, ni qui est responsable.

Au regard assassin de son fils pour Ricardo il en avait de toute façon une idée.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que ça se reproduise ! Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir agir comme des hommes, je vais vous traiter comme les enfants que vous êtes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu venir ce qui avait suivi. Les extrémités d'une chaîne d'une bonne longueur avaient fini autour d'un de leur poignet à chacun. Alejandro avait prévu son coup.

Alors que Ricardo se répandait en excuse, Diego cherchait à convaincre son père de lui donner les clés des chaînes sous le regard goguenard de Bernardo qui avait accompagné son père. Le vieil homme n'avait pas cédé. Ils rentraient ainsi à pied jusqu'à l'hacienda où il les libèrerait. Devoir agir ensemble leur apprendrait peut-être quelque chose.

Diego ignorait quand et quoi lui avait donné pareille idée, mais le projet avait muri suffisamment pour qu'aucun argument ne vienne à bout des résolutions de leur aîné.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à cheminer enchaînés jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle maladresse/acte inconsidéré/stupidité de Ricardo les mène droit à la boue. Qui plus est sous les railleries des lanciers du roi !

.

Revenu à leur situation, Diego découvrit mortifié Garcia et quatre de ses hommes à cheval, leur attention tournée vers eux, des sourires sur les lèvres.

Le ridicule ne tuant pas, Diego ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour être en colère. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ricardo qui demanda aussitôt réparation par un duel et Diego se dit qu'il aurait dû l'assommer à son arrivée à l'hacienda familiale. Ça lui aurait évité tous ces ennuis.

\- Donnez-moi deux de vos épées, soldats ! Nous lutterons conter votre gros sergent et son caporal !

\- Allons, señor ! tempêta Garcia.

Mais déjà Ricardo prenait une épée dans ses mains et fourrait l'autre de force dans celles de Diego.

\- J'ai mon mot à dire Ricardo ! Je refuse de me battre pour un motif aussi futile !

\- De te battre tout court tu veux dire ! Ah, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Ma main droite est prise, pas la tienne et je ne peux décemment pas lutter de la main gauche.

\- Justement, il te reste cette main. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, je refuse ! Sergent, excusez-le, la journée a été longue.

\- Je comprends, don Diego, répondit Garcia qui ne comprenait pourtant absolument pas.

\- Pourriez-vous nous ramener à l'hacienda je vous prie ?

\- Diego, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

\- Qui a mis le taureau en colère ? Qui nous a fait traverser les montagnes ? Qui nous a couverts de boue ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Qui va se taire, poser son épée et monter sur ce cheval ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ricardo ne dit mot. Diego rendit les armes à leurs propriétaires avec un regard qui en disait long pour son ami, puis l'entraîna vers les chevaux.

Le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais un ami en colère pouvait faire du mal. Ricardo ne voulait pas tester la colère de Diego. À la lueur dans ses yeux, il devinait qu'il n'aimerait pas le résultat. Mais alors pas du tout.

Aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda sous les rires de ses habitants n'osa-t-il pas émettre un mot. Il attendit que Diego devant lui sur le cheval lui fasse signe de descendre pour obéir, évitant ainsi une chute brutale sur le sol, et s'excusa de nouveau auprès de don Alejandro, lui promettant de ne jamais recommencé.

Alejandro accepta de les libérer sans en rajouter. Il espérait simplement que Diego ne chercherait pas à faire payer Ricardo d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il semblait espérer un bain et la paix davantage que la vengeance. Et puis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça lui retombe dessus. Avec Ricardo del Amo, mieux valait éviter de tenter le diable.

* * *

**Voilà ma contribution** **au challenge, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !**

**Conditions du challenge :** 1 - Ricardo Del Amo est enchainé à Diego. 2 - Diego et Ricardo se retrouvent couverts de boue. 3 - Diego se retrouve avec un pistolet en main. 4 - Ricardo doit dire "Zorro nous sauvera".


	3. Le réveillon

Voici ma participation au **défi de Noël** avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture à tous et bonne année !

* * *

**Le réveillon**

.

La fête battait son plein chez les de la Vega. En ce soir de réveillon, don Alejandro et son fils avaient convié nombre d'amis à les rejoindre à l'hacienda. Ils profiteraient du dîner avant de rejoindre ensemble l'église San Gabriel pour la messe de minuit.

L'heure était aux retrouvailles. Voilà longtemps que certains ne s'étaient pas vus. En cette veille de Noël, les notions de partage et d'amour revenaient avec force dans le cœur de chacun. Le sergent Garcia en était le parfait exemple. Posté près de la fenêtre, il guettait la dame de ses pensées deux verres à la main.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, sergent ? s'enquit le caporal Reyes de sa voix traînante.

Le bedonnant militaire lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Évidemment, babouin !

\- Mais quand même, vous ne croyez pas que...

\- Caporal, sachez que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'aujourd'hui !

Le soldat garda le silence, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. L'idée de son supérieur était mauvaise, très mauvaise. À coup sûr elle allait se retourner contre eux.

\- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, caporal ! rugit Garcia avec le sourire.

\- Quelle tête, sergent ?

\- Cette tête, là !

\- Là ?

Le sergent leva les yeux au ciel. La bêtise de son subordonné atteignait des sommets. Il savait n'avoir lui-même pas inventé la poudre, mais Reyes restait par de nombreux côtés plus benêt que lui.

\- La voilà ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Caporal, gardez les verres quelques instants. Je vais aller présenter mes hommages à la señorita.

\- Mais, sergent...

Garcia avait déjà rejoint la porte d'entrée. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir, avant même que les invités aient rejoint le seuil, sous le regard amusé de don Diego qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre les deux lanciers.

\- Señorita Bastinado, buenas tardes ! salua Garcia en s'inclinant plus que nécessaire. Jeune señor !

\- Bonsoir, sergent ! répondit avec chaleur le jeune Paco. Tu te souviens du sergent, pas vrai, Dolores ?

\- Bien évidemment. Buenas tardes, sergent.

Garcia ne perdit pas de temps pour se répandre en compliment tandis que Bernardo fermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Le sergent accapare déjà nos invités, remarqua don Alejandro à quelques pas de là.

\- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels invités.

\- Ah, Diego, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les as invités.

\- Père ! Tenir de tels propos en cette veille de Noël !

\- Ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi de les accueillir mais, les faire venir de San Pedro uniquement pour faire plaisir au sergent...

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de discuter affaires avec la señorita Bastinado avant son départ.

\- Cette femme est dur en affaire.

\- Auriez-vous peur d'elle ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Je tiens seulement à l'éviter ce soir autant que possible. Si elle m'aborde, ce sera à propos du bétail qu'elle tient à me vendre.

\- Le sergent va la monopoliser toute la soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- J'espère bien.

Mais le sergent avait bien du mal à conserver l'attention de sa dame. Dolores Bastinado cherchait sans cesse du regard un certain militaire d'un grade inférieur au sien. Et bientôt elle n'y tint plus.

\- Où se trouve le caporal Reyes ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de le saluer.

\- Oh, il est parti.

\- Parti ?

\- Oui, parti.

\- Où donc ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Buenas tardes, señorita ! salua alors l'intéressé derrière elle.

\- Caporal ! rougit aussitôt Dolores.

\- Tenez, dit-il en lui présentant un verre avant que Garcia n'aie pu dire un mot, c'est pour vous.

\- Oh, gracias ! Vous êtes si prévenant, caporal.

Les minauderies de la señorita et le sourire idiot de Reyes ne firent faire qu'un tour au sang du sergent.

\- Eh bien, caporal ! tonna-t-il. Et votre surveillance de l'hacienda ! Désertez-vous votre poste ?

\- Quoi ? Mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit...

\- Ah, ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses !

Il s'empara du verre resté dans les mains du caporal et le tendit à Dolores. Il entraîna ensuite le lancier vers la porte en assurant d'une phrase à la señorita qu'il ne serait pas long.

Paco avait trouvé quelqu'un pour discuter, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Aussi se tourna-t-elle vers don Alejandro, abandonné à l'instant par son fils. Le don n'avait pas de verre et Dolores saisit cette occasion et les deux dans ses mains pour l'aborder.

\- Don Alejandro ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Señorita.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus !

Longtemps, mais pas encore assez au goût d'Alejandro. Il se plia à l'échange de banalités en retenant un soupir. Au moins fut-il sincère lorsque Dolores lui offrit le verre de vin. Il en avait besoin.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler, mais j'aimerais toutefois que nous puissions discuter affaire au cours de mon séjour.

Alejandro chercha désespérément des yeux son fils dans l'assemblée. Dolores s'apprêtait à poursuivre. Il leva son verre pour trinquer, avant d'avaler son contenu d'un trait. La señorita salua le geste en l'imitant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le seuil de la maison, un Garcia penaud faisait face à un Diego très remonté contre lui.

\- Sergent, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? interrogea durement le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien...

\- Eh bien ?

\- C'est à cause de la potion, répondit Reyes à sa place.

\- De la potion ?

\- Oui, la potion de la bohémienne. Vous ne vous rappelez pas, sergent ? C'est pourtant vous qui... aïe ! s'écria-t-il en sautillant sur un pied, l'autre écrasé par Garcia.

Diego fronça les sourcils.

\- Sergent, je suis votre ami, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, don Diego.

\- Bien. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi mon père et la señorita agissent de la sorte ! Quelle est cette potion ?

Encore une fois, Reyes prit de court Garcia.

\- C'est un philtre d'amour.

\- Ça n'existe pas ! riposta le sergent.

\- Mais c'est vous qui avez demandé le plus puissant philtre d'amour à la bohémienne !

\- Caporal !

\- Ça suffit ! les sépara Diego. Caporal, expliquez-moi. Ne tentez pas de l'en empêcher, sergent, ou c'en est fini de notre amitié.

Garcia baissa la tête vers le sol. Reyes prit la parole.

\- C'était un philtre d'amour pour la señorita Bastinado et le sergent. Il veut l'épouser et devenir un ranchero. Il était dans les verres. La señorita a bu, don Alejandro aussi.

Diego prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Bernardo avait vu juste en lui rapportant les faits précédent la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans le patio, don Alejandro donnait la sérénade à Dolores Bastinado accoudée à la balustrade de l'étage. Les deux avaient des sourires extatiques sur les lèvres. Diego appréhendait plus que tout de voir se terminer l'air de guitare et le chant d'amour de son père. Les regards qu'il échangeait avec Dolores étaient équivoques. Bientôt il ne manquerait pas de lui indiquer sa chambre.

\- Combien de temps ce philtre sera-t-il encore efficace ?

\- Quelques heures, assura Reyes.

Soit une éternité.

\- Sergent, si la situation tourne mal, je vous assure que vous le regretterez !

\- Oh, je regrette déjà, don Diego.

\- Caporal, chargez-vous de la señorita. Enfermez-la dans ma chambre. Demandez de l'aide à son frère Paco, Bernardo vous aidera. Sergent !

\- Oui, don Diego ?

\- Venez avec moi, nous allons emmener mon père dans la cuisine. Si nous réussissons à le convaincre de préparer un repas pour la señorita, les choses seront réglées. Il ne restera qu'à attendre la dissipation des effets du philtre. La fatigue finira bien par avoir raison de lui.

\- Don Diego...

\- Oui, caporal ?

\- C'est don Alejandro, je crois qu'il est en train d'aller vers les escaliers.

En effet, donnant toujours la sérénade, l'haciendado reculait résolument vers les marches. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, il fallait passer à l'action. Sans prendre la peine de se concerter, Diego et Garcia se ruèrent sur don Alejandro. Pendant ce temps, Bernardo ramenait Paco et bientôt ils grimpaient à l'étage mené par le caporal Reyes.

Alejandro avait bien plus de force que ne le laissait soupçonner son âge. L'aide du sergent n'était pas de trop pour le maîtriser. Ils n'assisteraient pas à l'office ce soir. Le padre leur pardonnerait sans peine, mais les jours, même les mois à venir, risquaient d'être difficiles à vivre. L'ensemble des invités s'était précipité aux fenêtres et à la porte avec toute cette agitation. Ils regardaient éberlués, mais pas sans sourire, un ranchero crié son amour à sa belle, de quoi alimenter les conversations de la région pendant un long moment.

Don Alejandro se débattait comme un beau diable. Sans le vouloir, Garcia porta un coup trop fort à sa tête et il s'effondra, inconscient.

\- Don Alejandro ! Oh, je suis désolé ! Don Diego, je vous assure que je ne voulais pas !

Diego haussa les épaules. Au moins, il était maîtrisé. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il le reste jusqu'au matin. Il faudrait alors lui rappeler les événements. Si Garcia redoutait clairement ce moment, le jeune homme avait du mal à contenir son amusement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait hâte de voir la tête de son père quand il se souviendrait de la soirée. À bien y réfléchir, il devait remercier le sergent. C'était sans doute le meilleur réveillon qu'il aie passé depuis longtemps !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! À bientôt !**

**Conditions du défi :** présence d'une señorita de la série qui a un intérêt romantique ou non et un événement fou qui se produit.


End file.
